


Insecurities

by starry_nights88



Series: 30 Day Prompt Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's insecurities rear their ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

"Let me look at you."

His voice was whisper softly, a fleeting sound that Alec didn't heed as he pulled the sheet further up his body, covering himself as he shook his head. His cheeks flushed with the heat and an awkward embarrassment, but he was met with a small smile in reply; sweet and tender, compassionate and loving as Magnus' fingers curled in the sheet, tugging it gently from his lover's body.

"You have no reason to hide," Magnus said softly, yet insistently. Alec's grip was relentless, and the sheet didn't give an inch. "Not from me, love."

"B-but," Alec started, only pausing to swallow thickly before continuing on softly, his voice trembling. "I don't – " He stopped himself, again, as his eyes racked over Magnus' bare body with hunger burning brightly in them, but the heavily-lidded gaze was also tinged with shame.

It was the shame that made him look away from his lover's gorgeous physique – the shame he felt because he couldn't hope to compete with Magnus' good looks. He wasn't as beautiful, as perfect as Magnus, and he never would be. He couldn't begin to understand what Magnus saw in him, how he could possibly want Alec and all of his imperfection and awkwardness.

"I'm not – " Alec began again, but this time it was Magnus who interrupted him.

"But you _are_ ," Magnus said, intense and insistent, as his cat-eyed gaze burned into Alec, forcing him to listen, to pay attention, and to believe as Magnus pulled, pulled, and _pulled_ the sheet from Alec's grasp.

Inch by inch, bit by bit – Alec's body came free, bare skin revealed as the sheet dragged over his pale skin, and Magnus' eyes were hot on his body, a brand; searing through Alec as his heart hammered against his chest and he struggled to breath.

"Magnus," he said, almost pleading, his voice soft as his body was finally bared.

"You're beautiful," Magnus said softly, easily, simply, and his voice was choked with emotion; want, desire, lust – all of it swimming in his gaze as it dragged over his lover's body. He moved; suddenly, all at once. He was pressed against Alec's body, bare skin upon bare skin, nothing between them – not even air. Every inch, Alec could feel every inch of his lover's body, and he ached for Magnus.

Alec could feel his lover's lips against his ear, moving slowly; kissing, and then speaking softly, and Alec could hear sweetly spoken words; "You are _so_ perfect. So exquisite. So breath-taking – " Each word, each endearment, punctuated with a kiss; both sweet and fiery.

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt:** kiss (naked)


End file.
